


All For You

by crowning_glory



Series: ❧ cadnis [4]
Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowning_glory/pseuds/crowning_glory
Summary: ♕Who would have known exam stress would lead to Janis's first kiss?





	All For You

**Author's Note:**

> the 100th cadnis fic in this god forsaken fandom

All things considered, Janis doesn’t think that Cady is a  _ bad  _ roommate, but there are a few things that she does that tend to get on Janis’s nerves.  Like how she doesn’t always have headphones on whilst listening to music, or how she uses the spray deodorant and wakes Janis up every morning whilst putting it on, and how, when it comes to exams, she turns into a tiny ball of stress and can’t think or talk about anything else.

 

Like right now. It’s 1:30 in the morning and she’s still awake, muttering to herself as she makes flashcards. And sure, it’s finals week and she’s stressed, but so is Janis who just wants to sleep. 

 

Janis pulls her duvet up past her eyes to block out the light, trying all that she can to fall asleep and not have to disturb Cady. She tries counting sheep, plays some soothing music through her headphones, but no matter what she does just when she’s about to drift off Cady will mutter something and Janis will be back at square one. 

 

“Do you plan on sleeping anytime soon?” Janis snaps eventually, propping herself up on her elbows so that she can see the girl. Cady shakes her head. “Okay then, do you plan on letting me sleep anytime soon?” 

 

“I didn’t realise I was keeping you up,” Cady admits, rubbing the back of her neck as she rocks back on her chair. It’s past 2AM at this point, and she’s not even in her pyjamas. “Sorry.”

 

Janis takes a minute to calm herself down, sighing before she responds. “Don’t you think you deserve a break at this point? I mean you’re not even ready for bed…”

 

“I can’t take a break—”

 

“Yes you can,” Janis urges, and it’s not just about her wanting to sleep anymore. Cady looks like she’s about to cry, face screwed up as her gaze flits between Janis and her desk. “Your flashcards will still be there when you get back. When’s your test?”

 

“Thursday.”

 

“Then you’ve still got two more days. You’ll be fine. Go get changed and get some sleep.”

 

Cady looks as if she’s about to argue, but she gets up, moves to the closet and heads down the hall. Janis sighs in relief, flops back against her pillows, and manages to fall asleep. 

 

She wakes up a few hours later to the sound of sobbing. She struggles to get into a sitting position, rubbing at her eyes as she tries to figure out what’s happening. Cady’s hunched over her desk, shoulders shaking with sobs.  Janis scrambles down the ladder of her loft bed, crossing the room in two strides where she drops to her knees beside Cady’s desk chair and places a hand on the girl’s shoulder.

 

“What’s the matter?” She asks gently. 

 

“I’m going to fail,” Cady cries, lifting her head from her arms. Janis resists the urge to run a hand through the girl’s bedhead. “I can’t remember anything I did last night and—”

 

“Caddy,” Janis says, and the corners of Cady’s lips twitch at the familiar nickname. “You’re not going to fail. You’re going to do great.”

 

“But I can’t remember—”

 

“I know. But working yourself up about it isn’t going to help you,” Janis stands up, holding a hand out for Cady. “C’mon. Let’s go get breakfast.”

 

“What?”

 

“Let’s go get breakfast,” Janis repeats. “You need a break, and I’m, unfortunately, awake and starving. I can help you with studying after if you want, but not until you’ve had some time away from this,” she gestures at the mess of flashcards and notes of Cady’s desk.

 

Cady wipes her eyes, looking up at Janis. “You’re going to go in your pyjamas? Without even brushing your hair?”

 

Janis shrugs. “Sure. It’s college. Nobody really cares.”

 

Cady laughs at that and Janis grins. The girl takes Janis’s hand and moves to put on a pair of slippers before they move out into the hall and make their way down to the cafeteria. They hold hands in the line, and only stop when they have to carry their food trays over to the table. 

 

 Cady sits cross-legged on her seat which Janis finds adorable. She smiles whenever she catches Janis’s eye, although she barely looks up from her food. Janis takes the time to admire the girl’s flannel pyjamas, her wavy hair falling around her shoulders, slightly frizzy from where she hasn’t brushed it yet, and her rosy cheeks which seem to get redder when she catches Janis staring.

 

Janis clears her throat, dropping her gaze down to her plate, wishing that she’d brought her phone down with her so she could message Damian and ask for advice.

 

“I bought the pyjamas online,” Cady says eventually after a few minutes of awkward silence with neither knowing what to say. “I can send you the link if you want. I saw you looking at them.”

 

Janis shakes her head, clearing her throat once again. “No, it’s fine. I, uh, I couldn’t pull them off like you can. Thanks, though.”

 

Silence falls back over the table, and Janis curses herself for being so creepy. The pair of them live together, they see each other every day, but they’re not really friends. So why did Janis think it would be a good idea to invite Cady to breakfast and then stare at her? She was so stupid sometimes. At least Damian could laugh at this later when she tells him over FaceTime, she guesses.

 

“I think you’re cool,” Cady says, catching Janis off guard. She looks up, mouth slightly open as Cady’s face heats up. Janis doesn’t know exactly how to respond, but she doesn’t have to because Cady takes a deep breath and keeps going. “You don’t care what people think of you, and I respect that. And your art is super fucking good, I mean, I’ve seen your sketchbook and it’s… it’s amazing...” she trails off.  There’s a minute or so where they just stare at each other. “I just—I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while, but…” 

 

Janis’s heart jumps into her throat. There’s so many words that she wants to say, but she can’t get them out. Cady looks crestfallen when she gets no response, and there’s tears brimming in her eyes as she stands up and starts to leave.

 

Cady’s already left the cafeteria by the time that the shock has worn off, and Janis jumps up, running after her. She takes the stairs two at a time, and bursts through the double doors at the end of their floor just as Cady reaches the door to their dorm. 

 

“Wait!” She yells to Cady who pauses with their door halfway open. Janis covers the distance between them in a few strides, hunched over as she tries to catch her breath. “I…” she pants, straightening up. “I think you’re pretty cool too and, um, I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while as well.”

 

Then, Cady is on her tiptoes, pressing a soft, gentle kiss to Janis’s lips, testing the waters. She pulls back, and Janis stares into the girl’s blue eyes for a few seconds before they’re kissing again, passionate and the complete opposite of the kiss they had just shared. Janis feels Cady’s hand on the back of her head, tugging gently at her hair and she moves her hands so that they’re on Cady’s hips, steadying her a little. 

 

When they pull apart Janis is just as breathless as she was after sprinting from the cafeteria. Janis wants to stay there forever, locked in the positions they’re in, but Cady moves, letting her heels touch the ground again, smiling sheepishly as she removes her hand from Janis’s hair.

 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a really long time,” she says with a small smile, breaking the silence. 

 

“Mhm. Same,” Janis nods, and she slips her hand into Cady’s just like earlier. She’s vaguely aware of how weird it would be to anyone else if they emerged from their dorms, but she doesn’t care. All that matter right now is Cady, the bright-eyed girl currently staring up at her with an expression akin to fondness. 

 

They both just seem to want to savour the moment, neither moving, neither speaking. But eventually, they’re startled from their almost trance by the sounds of doors slamming and voices as people start to wake up. 

 

Cady squeezes Janis’s hand, opening the door to their door and ushering her in. The noises dull when their door shuts, and Janis yawns, stretching her arms above her head. Cady moves to sit back at her desk, and her expression falls for a minute before she starts gathering it all up into a pile and then shoves it in one of her desk draws. 

 

“Screw it. Today is for us,” she declares, looking at Janis who doesn’t quite know what that means but isn’t about to argue. “Let’s… go and see a movie, or go out for frozen yoghurt, or  _ something.  _ I mean… the college cafeteria can’t be our first date.”

 

“O-of course it can’t,” Janis stutters, still a little taken aback at everything that had happened today despite it being not even 8AM. “Frozen yoghurt sounds good.”

 

“Cool. It’s a date then.”

 

“Yeah. Cool. A date.”

 

Okay, so maybe Damian won’t be laughing about this after all—he’ll be planning a wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! ♥
> 
> ⋆[pinterest.](https://pin.it/axdt62ze5gutav)  
>  ⋆[twitter.](https://twitter.com/crowning_gloryy)  
>  ⋆[tumblr.](https://ourcrowningglory.tumblr.com)


End file.
